


Why Am I Here?

by solversonlou



Category: The Leftovers
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Kevin comes back to life... again. John is his anchor.





	Why Am I Here?

"I don't understand," Kevin's breath is warm, coming out in long, ragged gasps, and John has to use all of his strength to keep him upright, to keep his bloody and shaking body clinging onto him. "I don't..."

John's hand cups the back of Kevin's neck, fingers stroking damp strands of hair, lips shushing against the cold, wet skin of his temple. "You're good. It's okay."

The protestor had gutted Kevin like a fish, torn into his flesh and left him bleeding in the lake. 

It isn't supposed to happen here. He's not supposed to live. They're not in Miracle anymore.

Kevin's fingertips, wrinkled from lake water, find themselves perched on John's cheeks, pulling him close, damp hair clinging to John's forehead. As he chokes back a sob, he whimpers, "Why? Why am I here?"

A smile spreads on John's face, breathless laugh leaving him as his hands cascade across Kevin's shoulders, over the soaked material clinging to his back. "You are. You just are."

It's then that a flood of something undescribable washes over Kevin, his lips pulling over his teeth as he lets out a chuckle, joy consuming him for the first time in what feels like years.

It's like nothing he's ever felt, clinging onto John who laughs with him, anchors him through this magnificently fucking crazy experience.

Kevin kisses him between a laugh, and John isn't even sure that it happens at first, too caught up in it all.

It's only when Kevin pulls back and looks at him from beneath dark lashes, does John realise. 

He's wordless, watching as Kevin's laughter fades and he's left smiling at him, eyes dragging down to his lips.

Kevin's fingers move to his neck, feeling the heavy thrum of his pulse, and John's hand cups his cheek, thumb stroking over the soft scratch of his beard at his jawline.

John presses his lips to Kevin's again.

Kevin doesn't know why he's here, how he survived. 

All he knows is that he doesn't want John to stop this, doesn't want to not feel the press of his mouth against his own, or the weight of his hand on the back of his neck.

He doesn't need an explanation for all of the batshit stuff, not now. 

He just needs John.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe i have another rarepair... i blame alaina


End file.
